Prince of Hearts
by AllYouEverNeed
Summary: The Royal Family of Andora needed a journalist to keep the private details away from the public eye. Bella wanted an adventure away from home. She takes the job but... what is it with all the secrets? AH. Royalward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the stupid shiny Volvo owner or any of the others. I just play with them a little bit!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

"Bells, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dad, it's not like I'm joining a cult or a mafia mob or something, I'm just moving away to work" he grumbled quietly and I sighed "Dad, we've been over this already. I got a job in Andorra covering the Royal Family. I couldn't let that opportunity pass by"

"You had a job here…"

"Yeah, I had a _crappy_ job here. I wrote wedding announcements and obituaries!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Dad, please. Don't make me feel bad about this. This was a great opportunity and, let's face it: the money won't be too bad either"

"Okay you're right about that. But you'll be all alone there…"

"Not exactly true, Alice will be moving in some time in the next couple of weeks"

Charlie grumbled but let me take the rest of my bags out of the police cruise and looked at me in the eye "I just… I'm gonna miss you so much, Bells"

My eyes welled up with tears "I'm gonna miss you too, Dad. So much. I'm expecting you there for the holidays, though"

"As soon as possible, honey. I promise"

We hugged briefly and then I went to the gate to board my plane. After all, this was a new beginning.

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of the airport I knew I made the right decision coming here. The sun was shining bright on the sky and the breeze was warm and perfect. That was one of the things I didn't like about Washington. A car was waiting for me at the parking lot, a guy dressed with a suit and a hat holding a 'Ms. Swan' sign beside it was standing peacefully there. I went his way and the guy smiled at me.

"Are you Ms. Swan?" he had a set of pretty blue eyes and a nice smile

"Yes, that would be me" I said, while trying to jungle my things without breaking an arm.

"Good. I'm Michael Newton; I'm the chauffeur for the press office dedicated to the Royal Family. I'm going to take you to your house and everywhere you need me to until you get your permissions later today, Ms. Swan"

"Great, but please call me Bella." He kept smiling at me. And it was getting a little weird. But my clumsiness made an appearance and I dropped every single one of my bags, hitting him on the foot with one of them. He yelped and I cringed "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Mr. Newton. I'm the world's most clumsy person ever!"

He picked my bags while trying not to grimace "It's okay. Happens every time"

I smiled and went inside the car when he opened the door for me. _Great Bella. Starting with the right foot… Michael's right foot to be exact!_

* * *

The house was breathtaking. Huge windows and open spaces. A huge backyard with a swimming pool _YAY!_ And as soon as I got to my bedroom, I gasped because it was huge but also had a great view of a lake not very far away from home. Michael helped me get my bags from the car to my new room _probably to save his foot_ and told me my boss would be waiting for me at the office.

I knew the office was on the outer side of the palace, but it was huge. I entered the building and a receptionist told me where to go to find my new boss. I studied journalism at U-Dub and had a master in public relations. Because I wanted to write about places and travels and exotic journeys around the earth, I ended up writing wedding announcements and obituaries for The Seattle Tribune. Let's just say I wasn't enjoying my time there. So, when I saw online that the Royal Palace in Andorra wanted a journalist to keep track of the public appearance of the Princes and someone to write public statements, I went for it. I honestly didn't thought I could get it, but a couple of days later they made me do an interview via Skype and a few days later I got the notification that I got the job.

My boss, Zafrina, was a woman with a really polished look and a hard face. She basically told me that I was to work directly with the Princes and to keep track of their schedules and public appearances, especially Prince Emmett since he was the oldest and the one that took most of the responsibility for making appearances for the Royal Family.

"So, I'm gonna be working with the future King of Andorra…" I mused out loud and Zafrina turned to look at me.

"Prince Emmett abdicated his right to the throne a couple of years ago" she responded and I stood there with my mouth open until she continued "Before you ask, he did it for love. He wanted to marry a commoner from England that he met in college. The law forbids to include commoners into the line to the throne so Emmett abdicated to have the chance to marry his sweetheart"

I didn't know if I should swoon but I kind of did anyway. "So if he's not longer in the line to the throne… who is?"

"His younger brother, Prince Edward. He got the responsibility even now" Zafrina sighed and looked outside the window with a sad face "Poor kid; he didn't know what would happen to him after he said yes to his brother"

"Kid? How old is Prince Edward?" _Gosh, I need to read… A LOT!_

"He's turning 25 in a month. Emmett is 29" Zafrina looked at me again and recovered her business façade "You need to do some research, young lady"

"Yes, I know. I read about King Carlisle and Queen Esme but there's not much information available about the Princes"

"And let's hope it stays that way. I'm gonna give you classified information so you have the correct info when you start here on Monday" I nodded and grabbed the manila folders she offered "How's your Spanish, by the way?"

"Basic and sometimes mediocre, but I understand some of it and can translate it in need" I took French in school and now regret it.

"We will help with that, too. A quick online course will help you with your Spanish" she then handled me an envelope "There are your documents. Your work permit, your authorization to enter Palace's grounds and your driver's permit. Keep them with you at all times. I'm gonna ask Michael to take you back to the house since I know your roommate doesn't get here for a few more weeks" I nodded with a smile "Your car will be there in the morning and your groceries too. Do you have any questions?" I shook my head "I will see you on Monday, then. 8 sharp!"

* * *

Once home I got settled in front of the window in my room really to report to Charlie and tell him everything. This was the greatest adventure in my life! But before I started a Skype call with my dad, I did a Google search and typed 'Prince Emmett of Andorra' to see if anything new came up. _Nope, no new information!_ Except for the fact that his sweetheart, Rosalie Hale, finished her college degree and now they were all waiting for the date of the Royal Wedding.

I sighed and then typed 'Prince Edward of Andorra' and an article came out about the lack of appearances made in the last few months from the 'Prince of Hearts'.

That was a really bizarre nickname for a young man. I was about to go search for the meaning of it when Charlie's face appeared on my screen. I gave him my whole attention while closing all the tabs and searches I did. I would remember to start all over later…

* * *

 _Somewhere not very far away from Bella's house, a guy kept pacing back and forth, waiting for the door to open while a beautiful blonde girl and a stoic blonde boy kept trying to calm him. A man opened the door and said something in Spanish to the guy before he sidestepped him and went to the side of the other half of his life._

 _He saw him laying there, pale with beads of sweat on his forehead and wanted to cry. His little 'Skyscraper' didn't deserve any of this. He took his hand and the other one smiled painfully while opening his eyes a little bit._

" _You're going to be okay, Skyscraper"_

" _I'm sorry, Turtle. I'm going to be better at cricket next time, I promise" he said while closing his eyes and letting the meds act to make him sleep._

 _Their father was watching them with a frown on his face. The guy looked at him "It was all my fault, I should have known…"_

" _Never mind today. He's going to be okay by this time tomorrow. But think about this: was it worth it?"_

" _Worth it? What are you talking about?"_

" _Worth putting him through this…" his father patted his shoulder and left, knowing he would keep thinking about his words for the rest of the night._

* * *

 **AN: New story. Royalward... and Journalisella? Well, you get it. Let me know if you guys would want this to continue and I'll try to bring something more soon...  
BTW, thanks to _snoopylover60_ for reading this before I posted it and giving me her opinion! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

#2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun shining woke me up on Sunday and I smiled instantly while stretching. I didn't have a lot of mornings like this one in Washington.

I went to clean up and went through everything I needed to do in order to be prepared for work but as I combed my hair standing by the window, I saw the lake and I knew I wanted to start my day with the right foot. So I dressed quickly, putting on wash-out jeans and a pale pink blouse with my beloved leather boots and grabbed my messenger bag, my iPad and a blanket, leaving the documents Zafrina gave me. Maybe I could still make some advances with work.

Saying hello to Michael on the way out, I walked making sure to memorize my surroundings and went into a little coffee shop on the way to the lake.

When I got there, I saw some kids running around yelling at each other in Spanish while playing Frisbee. I smiled and put my earphones on so I could listen to music while doing my research. I didn't want to be in the way of any Frisbee or running kid because, knowing me, that would probably mean a concussion or something worse so I went a little farther away at the edge of the woods and spread my blanket there on the floor.

Scanning my surroundings, I took my iPad and started with the public knowledge of the Royal Family, while finishing my coffee.

A little into my research, I noted that while King Carlisle and Queen Esme were really public since they were dating, as soon as their kids went into kindergarten, they started to keep their lives as private as possible. There was a picture here and there but nothing else. Then, Prince Emmett turned 18 and went to London to do his degree in Languages and suddenly, he's everywhere! He was photographed with a beautiful blonde that I later knew was his current girlfriend Rosalie Hale. According to the press, they met on a party and Rosalie didn't fall for Emmett's tricks that fast.

By the time Emmett was a school, his little brother was here in Andorra being protected by his parents and attending high school like most teenagers. But when Emmett finished his studies, Edward was 18 and there was a huge party to celebrate both facts.

I was about to open the webpage to see the pictures when a brown blur went above my head and I dropped my iPad screaming while covering my head with my arms. I heard a chuckle and raised my eyes to see a young guy crouching down to pet a small puppy – a golden retriever – and put its leash on. I scowled at them.

"That wasn't very nice" I said while picking up my iPad – _and my dignity_ – from the floor.

The guy chuckled again "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that" his voice was melodic and with a bit of an accent.

"Yeah, right. Why did you let it loose then?"

"He wanted to run. As I said, I never expected that he was going to do that" I looked at him and saw he was telling the truth.

"Keep it leashed from now on, okay?" I said as I stood up.

"Him. His name is Pickles" he said while stroking the puppy's fur again.

"Pickles? Really?" I teased him with a smile

"My brother wanted to name him 'Bear' but that was just confusing and I'm not very creative" I laughed out loud and he smiled. He had a really nice smile, warm and soft.

"Well, at least I know one of your names" there was a look of surprise on his eyes but it vanished so fast that I thought I imagined it.

"My mother would kill me for my manners" he said and I smiled. I didn't realize we walked to each other until Pickles barked and the guy grabbed him "Pickles, don't be rude! I'm Anthony" he said while extending his right hand.

"I'm Bella" I answered and took his hand in mine. I made a gesture toward my blanket and he let Pickles loose to sit next to me on the blanket.

"So, you're new here?" he asked while playing with the grass.

"What gave me away?" I asked watching the puppy chase some butterflies.

"The accent, pretty much" he answered while laughing "And the fact that you haven't said a word in Spanish so far"

I blushed "I know. I'm from Washington and I don't get a single thing in Spanish" Anthony laughed again "I take it you know Spanish?"

" _Claro que si._ _No hay manera que no lo supiera"_ he answered with such a fluid accent that I gaped at him.

"I have no idea what you just said, except for yes" he smiled and shrugged "I need to study so bad"

"Okay, so what's a pretty American girl like yourself doing in Andorra?"

"I came here for work. I'm a journalist, you see" he looked at me with a guarded look.

"A journalist working in Andorra doing what exactly?"

"Well, I'm gonna start working with the Princes, apparently"

He chuckled "You know a lot about the Royal Family, then" he said that as a statement, not a question and it was my turn to laugh.

"Not at all. I worked with wedding announcements and obituaries back in Washington. In fact, when your ball of fur" he mock-scowled at me "Okay… when Pickles scared at me, I was doing some research" he was looking toward the lake and I suddenly had an idea "Hey!" he looked at me "You are from here. Maybe you can help me a little bit…"

"With what?" he asked with reservation in his voice.

"Well, I was reading and I found something about how Prince Edward doesn't attend a lot of public events. In fact, Prince Emmett gets most of the media attention even if he's not the heir to the throne anymore" Anthony didn't say anything so I continued "And they have the weirdest nickname for Prince Edward…"

" _Prince of Hearts_ " he added with a rueful smile. The sun was making his hair look almost copper and his face more angular. "The press doesn't know when to stop sometimes. They can be vicious and cruel when they don't get what they want" Pickles chose that moment to come to Anthony and bark loudly, making him smile and shake his head "No offense"

"Non taken. Working as a journalist, I got to see the best of both worlds and you're absolutely right: the press can be ruthless"

We both remained silent for a little while. Anthony followed Pickles' movements and I just watched him. Suddenly, a sharp noise broke through our peace and quiet. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I must leave now" Anthony said and whistled. Pickles came running to him "It was really a pleasure to meet you, Bella"

"Same, Anthony" I reached over and patted Pickles' fur "Same to you, weird ball of fur" Anthony laughed and started to get away. I got the feeling I wasn't going to see him again anytime soon so… "See you guys around?"

He turned around and gave me an enigmatic smile "I'm sure we're gonna see each other again… very soon"

He left and I sighed. The lake wasn't that appealing to me any longer. I was about to resume my research when my phone rang, Alice's name on the screen.

" _Bella! You're already settled in Andorra, right?"_

"Hi, Alice! Yeah, I'm already settled and got some homework for my job on Monday"

" _Tell me EVERYTHING! Oh, by the way, I think I will be able to get everything in order and move there with you sooner than I thought"_

"That's great, Alice" I picked everything up and went to get to my house again. After all, it was lunchtime already…

… And that's how I totally forgot to look at the pictures from Prince Edward's birthday.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He got home and his bodyguard jumped to get to him as soon as he heard the bark.

"Your Highness! I was so worried. Why did you leave without notifying anyone?"

"Relax, Seth. I was just walking around" he said while leaving his pet on the floor.

"Around? You weren't anywhere near palace grounds I searched for you all morning"

"I'm here now, am I not? And in one piece. Nothing happened, my dear friend, so just take it easy"

"Your Highness…"

"Edward, Seth. We went to school together. I consider you my friend…"

"But…"

"You didn't call me 'Your Highness' when I was just the spare"

"You were never just a spare, Edward. And if you were my friend, you wouldn't do this kind of thing. Your father is going to kill me one of these days"

"Why? You didn't tell him I left without you, right?"

"No, you think I'm crazy? You left palace grounds without me or Peter, he would sent me to jail straight away for losing sight of the heir of the throne"

"You're so dramatic, my friend" Edward said while petting his pet. Seth tried to but it barked at him "Don't be rude to Seth"

"He never liked me… just don't disappear like that again, Edward"

"I just needed some time to myself. After what happened yesterday… it's just…"

"I get it. I really do. But you need to rest and notify me or Peter where you're going. I don't wanna lose my job, your Highn _ass!_ "

"Duly noted, Bodytart. Where's Emmett?"

"He and Rosalie left to attend some meeting about the wedding. At least they said where they were going"

"Okay, Seth. I'm leaving now or I'm seriously at risk of beheading you…" Edward said while leading his pet outside.

"That's so eighteen century"

"Be glad about it"

Edward went to his room and suddenly realized what Seth was actually telling him. His body felt weak and he was really tired all of the sudden, so he went to rest a little bit…

…the next thing he knew, someone was gently shaking him awake. He lazily opened his eyes to see Emmett there - with his puppy in his arms - looking down at him with a smile.

"Hey there, Skyscraper…" he ruffled his hair and Edward smiled "You caused quite the mayhem today… Seth almost had a heart attack"

"Seth needs to chill the hell out. He's like a momma hen" Emmett laughed out loud and the puppy barked happily "I was just having some time alone to think"

"I almost didn't wake you up. But dad…"

"Dad would annoy you because I was missing yet another meeting…"

"Where were you, anyway? Seth thought you were with us…"

"Like I would willingly summit myself to wedding torture…" Emmett shoved him back to the bed and Edward smiled "I was walking by the lake" Emmett looked at him "I met someone there"

"I bet that was interesting"

"It was because she didn't know who I was" Emmett gaped at him with eyes opened wide "I know. It was so awesome to be just… me" Edward opened his arms and the puppy went to him "Being whoever I wanted without a stupid crown in my head"

"You can be just you, Edward"

"Right… tell that to dad"

Emmett looked at him with a sad expression on his face but then shook his head and smiled "Was she cute?" Edward didn't answer but blushed a little bit so Emmett laughed "She was!"

"You wanna know what the weirdest part is?"

"What? You wanna see her again?"

"Well, yeah… but I know I will…"

"What do you mean? You are not planning on running away from palace grounds like today again, right?"

"No, turtle. She's gonna work with our press office on Monday"

"Damn! You met the new girl from Washington?" Edward nodded "And she didn't recognize you?" Edward nodded again "That girl needs to do some homework, man" Edward laughed this time and Pickles barked happily "Especially since she's supposed to meet with us on Monday afternoon"

"There goes that, then…" Edward plopped back to the bed and Emmett sighed.

"Hey, baby brother. Come on, now. We have to be in the parlor in less than 10 minutes" Pickles barked again and Emmett chuckled "No, Pickles. You can't come" Edward got up and fixed himself and then made a gesture for Emmett to lead the way. The older one said before exiting the room "What kind of stupid name is Pickles anyway?"

"Better than naming a dog 'Bear'" and the door closed…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: I come today to leave this here because I know I had to update something. It's been a rough couple of weeks. My grandmother's health turned to worse in these past weeks and... it's tough... my mom and I don't know how much time we have with her... So, sorry for mistakes and stuff but, I just wanted to bring you guys something. My other story will update according to my grandmother's health (and my mental health)


	3. Chapter 3

#3

The weekend flew by and I received instructions from Zafrina to try and improve my Spanish because I was set to have a meeting with some people from the Royal House on Monday so I focused the rest of my time into studying as much Spanish as I could.

Monday morning, I woke up really early so I could prepare myself - both mentally and physically - for this day. I chose a really nice pale pink suit, a skirt, _who would have thought?_ and a pale cream shirt with magenta pumps. I debated over the shoes but I wanted to look professional. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. I applied a little makeup and styled my hair so the curls wouldn't disappear in the middle of the day.

When I was as ready as I thought I would be, I grabbed my purse and my iPad and went to leave the house. I collided with something - a something that grunted - that made me panic until I saw who it was.

"You?"

"Surprise!"

"You!" I hugged the hell out of my best friend while she let go of her bags and hugged me back "I didn't know you were coming here yet!"

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to be here to wish you luck on your first day of work" Alice said while getting inside and thanking the cab driver for helping her with her luggage "I was supposed to be here earlier today but my flight was delayed and..."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now!" I hugged her again. I just realized how much I missed someone with me. Someone who could share this adventure with me "I'm so glad you're finally here, Alice"

"Me too. Let me see you" she held me at arms' length and squealed "You look amazing, Bella!"

"Amazing enough to meet a Prince?" I joked while straightening my skirt.

"Amazing enough to charm a Prince" I laughed and she swatted my butt "Now go! I don't want you to be late on your first day because of me"

I hugged her again and left to catch my ride. Michael was waiting for me by the car with a smile "Good morning, Bella" I smiled and went inside the car. Michael immediately started the way to the office but not before he said "Allow me to say that you look beautiful today, Bella"

I blushed and didn't add anything else. I got uncomfortable when people - especially men - gave me compliments. He just smiled at me from the review mirror. We got to the press office quickly enough and I went inside after thanking Michael and hearing his good luck wishes.

I already knew that I had to go straight to the conference room. Zafrina made sure to mention that at least a hundred times and also that I needed my pass to access the room. I was rummaging through my purse looking for the stupid card when I collided with something - or someone - hard. I knew I was going straight to the floor but firm hands went to my waist and held me upright. A tingling feeling was starting where those hands were touching me. I looked up and had to smile.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I teased and he laughed.

"I could say the same to you, you know? Besides, I just saved you from an ugly bruise so... I think the phrase you're looking for is Thank you"

"Maybe I wanted to give a hug to the floor... I think he's a little lonely" he smiled "Thank you, Anthony"

"It was my pleasure, Bella" the way he said my name made me blush.

"Now, seriously... what are you doing here?" he was going to say something when Zafrina's voice interrupted him.

"Bella? You're here. Good. Get in here so you can meet everybody and get this show on the road"

I wanted to ask Anthony what had brought him here today looking absolutely gorgeous in a navy blue suit with thin white stripes, a white shirt and navy tie. He had a red piece of fabric on his hand and I now realized there was someone else with him.

"Bella?! We're waiting for you!" Zafrina's voice held a tent of annoyance in it so I turned to Anthony to apologize but he waved me off.

"Go ahead, Bella. They're waiting for you" he said with a smile

I put my card on the slot and the door opened. I smiled and waved at Anthony before moving forward into the conference room where I could see Zafrina seated there in front of the electronic board. There was a guy there: a bear of a guy. He was huge and as soon as he turned around I recognized him. That was Prince Emmett of Andorra. The pictures didn't do him justice. He was dressed in a pristine light grey suit with a white shirt and a cobalt blue tie. He had a red ribbon across his middle. A sign of his royal status, of course: the royal crest.

"Prince Emmett, this is Isabella Swan. She will be taking charge of the Press Releases and Notices of the Royal Family starting today. Bella, this is Prince Emmett of Andorra and I wanted you here to discuss..."

"Wait!" Prince Emmett stopped Zafrina and looked around "My little brother should be here for this. After all, she will be working closely with him and his assistant"

"Where is he?" Zafrina asked while I sat opposite where I imagined Prince Edward should sit when he arrived and facing away from the door.

"He should be here already..." answered the Prince while frowning. I was about to add that I didn't mind waiting when he exclaimed "There he is! I was about to go get the Royal Guard to search for you"

"Well, there's no need for that. I'm here already and I'm really sorry that I left you guys waiting for me"

 **WHAT?! WAIT. A. FREAKING. MINUTE!**

I turned around and Anthony... Well, more like Prince – FREAKING - Edward, heir to the throne of Andorra was standing there. He looked my way and smiled when Zafrina started.

"No need to apologize, Your Highness. We haven't even started" she said at the same time she was standing up to do a curtsey. I suddenly realized that I should do one too when he stopped Zafrina before she could do it.

"There's no need for any of that... please"

"As you wish, Your Highness" Prince Edward flinched and Emmett chuckled.

"No need to be so formal. After all, you're all helping me. I'm just Edward"

"I thought you were Anthony..." I mumbled under my breath and I thought no one could be able to hear it... but he did.

"Actually, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. So I can be Edward, Anthony or Masen" he smiled my way but I didn't feel ready to reciprocate just yet. I knew he was just too good to be true... or possible.

"Well, Prince Edward. We are here not only to introduce Bella to you guys but also to establish a plan for the media to stop harassing you every step of the way"

Zafrina kept on going but I couldn't listen to a word she said. I was too absorbed watching Anthony... Prince Edward. The red fabric he had on his hand before was placed across his chest making him look regal... Of course... He's a bloody Prince! Zafrina snapping her fingers in front of my face made me realize I was lost in my thoughts and both Princes were watching me with amusement.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"I realized that..." Zafrina said exasperated. I blushed. "Angela here is Prince Edward's assistant and she's going though his schedule with us to get a plan of action" I nodded and she motioned to Angela to start...

"Well, just on the next two weeks, Prince Edward is expected to attend several meeting and fundraisers, besides the reunions with the Queen and King, the opening of two new schools and a preschool as he wanted and there's also the Bachelor Party for Prince Emmett, the wedding and the rehearsal dinner. He also has to attend to a press conference about his designation as Crown Prince of Andorra and about his disappearance from public eye. Then in 3 weeks from now he has a conference at the University and the Queen's Ball. There is also the fact that the people and Queen Esme want to see him settle down with a nice princess or one of the ladies associated with the Royal Family. You will have to pick a lady to accompany you to that ball, Your Highness"

While Angela spoke, I saw Anthony... I mean, Prince Edward. He was getting paler with each word and along the way you could see sweat forming on his forehead. I caught a glimpse at his brother looking at him with concern written across his face. Suddenly, Angela placed her iPad on the table making me jump and snapping Prince Edward's attention back to the conversation.

"Nothing else, Angela?" I could hear a tint of desperation on his voice but Angela was oblivious.

"Well, there are always the emergency meetings here and there. Also the conferences with the touristic sides and the Congress about changing the law. Not to mention that..."

Prince Edward turned to his brother and whispered "I think I'm gonna be sick"

Prince Emmett and I were both in motion after hearing that. He grabbed his brother bridal-style and took him to the couch by the window. I went to find the first aid kit and grabbed a trash can and went to his side. He was breathing too quickly to be normal. Prince Emmett was frantic and suddenly realized he had an audience.

"Everybody out! I want everybody out of the room right Now!"

Everybody started to leave the room, even Zafrina. I gave the alcohol to Prince Emmett and left the trash can on one side of the couch. I was about to leave when I heard Anthony's voice.

"Bella should stay... I want her to stay"

Prince Emmett glanced my way and nodded. I was the only one inside the room besides him and the guy I saw earlier. I wasn't sure what was I supposed to do. Anthony spoke before I could think about it.

"I'm sorry... I keep doing this to you, bro"

"Shut up. I was almost sure doing this today was a mistake but you wanted to"

"I was fine... until I wasn't" he smiled and then saw me "Come closer, Bella. I won't bite you..."

"Or puke on her nice shoes... promise that too, Edward" said the guy beside him.

"It was ONE time, Seth. Let it go!" Edward groaned from the couch.

"They were my favorite!" the guy, Seth, said and then looked at me "Seth Clearwater, bodyguard of Prince Edward, the puke volcano" he extended his hand towards me and I shook it.

"Bella Swan, the new journalist hired by the Royal Palace" I then watched as Prince Emmett brushed his brother's hair away from his face with such tenderness that I felt like an intruder "Your Highness, I'm really not sure if I'm supposed to be here"

"Edward asked for you to stay. And none of that 'Your Highness' stuff. I'm Emmett and this is Edward. We're not overly formal"

"And there's no point in leaving if you're gonna work with me and this is part of your job. Sort of" I didn't say anything to Edward's statement but I moved closer to him "Sorry I lied to you yesterday..."

"You didn't lie you just omitted the truth" I replied and grabbed a chair to be close to him without suffocating him "How's Pickles?"

"At home probably enjoying my bed right now" he chuckled and immediately coughed. He was still breathing too quickly "You remember our conversation by the lake?" I frowned but nodded "You did your research?" I shook my head and he sighed "It would be easier if you had"

Angela returned then with a glass of water and a pill bottle "Here you go, Your Highness"

"Thank you, Angela. Please inform Zafrina that Bella will remain in here with us and then I will show here the palace and her office there" Emmett announced and Angela left. He then passed a pill to Edward and handled him the water before helping him push forward to take it.

"Are you talking about the weird nickname the press got for you?" I asked because he got weird when we were talking about it "Why do they call you Prince of Hearts?"

"Because they assume I'm used to break hearts wherever I go. They couldn't be more wrong" Edward told me with his eyes closed. His breathing is slowing down...

"The press writes whatever they think it's true without actually finding out which one is fake" I cringed because Emmett was right "I'm sorry if I sound rude to your profession but it's true" he looked at his brother and sighed "Have you heard about a disease called Dilated Cardiomyopathy?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Sorry but no" I answered while looking at Edward. He seemed to be asleep and his face was recovering his natural color. "What is it about?"

"It's, ironically, a heart disease. According to the doctor, the heart enlarges quite a lot and it cannot pump blood efficiently" Emmett said with a frown. I didn't quite catch why he was telling me all that...

"Why are you telling me this? Don't tell me that..."

"A doctor diagnosed Edward with Dilated Cardiomyopathy a few years ago" he confirmed and I gasped "Someone from the Congress said that something was positively wrong with the prince's heart and the press heard it..."

"And the nickname was born" this was worst that I thought "But they twisted it into making everyone believe that Edward is a playboy or something"

"Exactly. The worst part is that they make stories up when Edward is too sick to attend some public event that he's probably breaking someone's heart... when the only heart that's broken and not functioning properly is his"

I didn't know what to say, because that was so cruel. I now understood Edward's words at the lake about the press "What's gonna be my job exactly?"

"Try to clean up Edward's name without revealing the real reason why this is happening. Edward doesn't want anyone looking at him different"

"I don't want anyone's pity" whispered Edward, opening his eyes slowly "I just want to be normal... like Anthony playing with his dog on a lake"

I smiled sadly at him. In that moment I made a promise to myself, to him, to Emmett "I'm gonna help you do that. Count on me"

His smile warmed my heart and soul...

 **AN: Well, here you go. Sorry for any misspelling because I'm typing on my phone. For those that wrote me after my last chapter explaining about my grandma, well she's home and stable... she has Alzheimer so... we gotta be strong and support her. Thank you guys so much for your concern and your words, really.**

 **I'm gonna try and update my other story soon... but you guys can contact me at my Instagram account (yasibitfreites) or my Twitter (yasizacrob)**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Love...**

 **AYEN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**#4**

.

.

After Edward recovered enough to sit and breathe nicely, Emmett suggested we went to the Palace to see my office there and so they could actually show me some of the things I would be doing this week. Seth offered his arm to Edward and we went along. A limo was waiting outside with more men dressed like Seth around it. I looked at Emmett and he smiled.

"Dad's orders… you don't mess with the King when he gives you an order"

"Especially if he thinks one of his kids should be inside a glass container to be protected from the world" added Edward with a smile. Emmett laughed.

"If Dad had it his way you would be bubble-wrapped inside a glass container" I couldn't help but laughed at that "You would be like our own version of Snow White!"

"Shut up, Em!" he mumbled and went inside the limo. Emmett gestured for me to follow his brother and after I did, he went inside and ordered the driver to start the journey.

"Where are we going, exactly?" They all looked at me like I had three heads "What? We can't possibly be going to the palace…" their faces said it all "We're going? To the Palace? Like _THE PALACE?!"_ both brothers nodded and I panicked. "Well, I don't think I'm dressed appropriately for a place like that! I don't even know if I have to curtsy… by the way, what's a curtsy? I have seen people do it before but I actually think they look stupid…" a hand on top of mine made me stop my ramblings and I saw Edward smiling at me.

"Don't worry about any of that. If the press wouldn't chew me for it, I would go around in sweatpants all the time." I tried to smile but I was sure it came out as a grimace "Believe me, Bella. Everything would be okay and if you need anything at all just say it. Okay?"

I nodded and he squeezed my hand one more time before letting go and I was kind of sad that he did it. He turned to his brother and sighed.

"Don't even mention what happened at the press office to anyone, do you understand?" Emmett went to protest but Edward lifted a hand and didn't let him speak "I mean it, Emmett… It was bad enough the last time. Dad will be mad and Mom will be overprotective and trying to get me to see more doctors again and I can't take any more of that…"

"Have you tried to get another opinion? Try with a different doctor?" I couldn't believe I was actually trying to get more information.

"Bella…" Edward started but this time, Emmett cut him off.

"We did, actually… I lost count on how many doctors tried to see if there was a different diagnose. I mean, they all tried but no one got anything different…"

"Thirteen…" Edward murmured and I looked at him "Thirteen doctors and therefore, thirteen sets of exams and blood and x-rays and all that…" He played with the ring on his middle finger "I don't want to be a guinea pig… so I asked my dad to stop."

"And he just did? Like that?"

"He didn't have a choice. Because Mom reminded him that Edward had authority and age to make his own decisions now" Emmett added and I got it now. He was the Crowned Prince and he was of age already… so, it was his decision.

"I'll probably have to tell you the whole story at some point because it's your job now, but I'm too tired to do that right now" Edward said and I saw he had his eyes closed, his head resting against the seat and his voice was a little slurred.

"The meds working okay, baby bro?"

"Yeah… my heart isn't racing as much anymore… so, working just fine I guess"

I wanted to ask more. To understand these people more. But as soon as I opened my mouth I exclaimed "Holy shit!" so loud even Seth laughed and Edward and Emmett looked at me with amusement in their eyes "I'm not even sorry I said that, by the way… what is THAT?!"

"What? Our house?" Emmett replied while the limo stopped in front of the biggest manor I've ever seen. Well, it's a freaking castle. There were people moving around the lawn and I saw Seth stepping outside and helping Edward do the same. Emmett helped me and I was sure my jaw was still on the floor. "Welcome to _La Casa de los Cullen_ , I guess"

"This is not a _casa_. Believe me…"

"I thought you didn't know Spanish, Bella" Edward added from my right

"I'm taking online classes. I can't live here and not learn it" I replied, surprised he remembered what we talked at the lake.

They guided me inside the huge doors and took too many lefts and rights that I was sure I was gonna lose my way pretty quickly here. But suddenly, Emmett was opening a smaller door and leading me inside. There was a really cute and practical office here with a wall made of glass that overviewed the back garden and a water fountain that was just breathtaking. I was focused on the landscape until Edward's laughter brought me back and I realized Emmett had been talking to me all this time and I wasn't listening at all…

"Oh my God, I'm sorry… this is just beautiful"

"Don't worry, but did you hear a word I said?" Emmett wondered with a smile that made his dimples come out. I shook my head and blushed and Edward laughed again.

"I told you she wasn't, doofus!" he said to his brother and then looked at me "He was asking you if the office was okay or if you wanted something else before you start here tomorrow. I mean, books, décor, whatever… name it."

"Wait… this is MY office?" I didn't understand.

"If you want. I mean, I asked Mom and Dad that, if you were going to work with me, I would be more comfortable if you could work from here. Zafrina seemed okay with the idea too. Because we asked her. I mean, I'm pretty weak right now and I have so many obligations that…" Edward was rambling and it was cute, but annoying at the same time so…

"This is perfect. Really. I mean, I didn't even assume I was going to get an office at the Press Office and now I get one at the freaking palace?" Edward smiled "Sorry, really, I keep blurting really weird stuff out of my mouth but… It's perfect. I'm not a needy person so, this is cozy and perfect for me"

"I'm glad you think so… I mean, if you think of anything you want to change or want to add to the space let me know and I'll make it happen" Edward was blinking profusely now so, the meds must have worked. "Emmett?" his brother looked at him again "I'm gonna leave now. I'm too tired to keep up with the tour but please make her feel like home here, okay?"

"Not possible. My house is the size of this room…" I blurted and slapped a hand over my mouth. They both laughed "Damn, I left my filter at home today"

"I'll make sure she feels like home but in a king sized version of it" Emmett said and Edward smiled before looking at me.

"I hope this is not too intimidating for you and I'm sorry for the show at the press office"

"Show? You were sick. I understand that and don't worry, I'll have to get used to all this soon. I'm gonna work with you guys now right?" He looked at me with a little smile on his face "You go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow, if I'm lucky and I don't get lost on the way"

Edward didn't say anything else and Seth just looked at him and then he winked at me before leaving with him. Emmett came to my side and smiled.

"Thanks for not freaking out. I mean, not a lot of people would still be cool as a cucumber after all this"

"I'm more freaked out by the palace than your brother's condition" I added watching his reaction "I mean, he was sweet with me when I met him at the lake, even if he didn't reveal his true identity"

"All he ever wanted was to have a normal life. Edward has always been a quiet guy, never wanting the spotlight, always remaining behind the doors of this palace if he could. He was happy to go to boarding school in Spain because he knew – or thought at least – he could lead a normal life like that, but…"

"He's not normal… I mean, he's a freaking prince…"

"Yeah, but the spotlight was never on him for a long time. It was always on me. The older brother, the one getting the crown, the one that would rule the country…"

I wanted to ask something but didn't want to be rude or intrude… Emmett saw my face and tried to smile "Hey, let's go see that fountain for real and not behind a glass wall" He lead me to the back garden and it was truly beautiful, he sat beside a huge tree and patted the space beside him for me. "I can see you want to ask something and don't know if you should" I gaped at him and he smiled "Hey, I was educated to understand people and their reactions"

"I just don't want to be rude or anything" he looked at me and made a hand motion for me to move forward "I mean, I was just wondering… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave him all the responsibility? He's sick…" I couldn't look at him "I mean, I get it, you're in love with your fiancée but he's your brother and you left him a shit-ton of responsibility on his shoulder when he has a heart condition that can be lethal and you just selfishly didn't care at all, I mean…" I glanced at him and he looked furious. I realized what I had said and backtracked "I'm sorry… I'm just assuming…"

"I know. It's okay. But, you must know. I didn't know about Edward's heart problems until he was crowned and I couldn't do a thing to reverse my decision. He didn't express any problems with his health until that moment…" he was looking at the grass and wringing his hands "He's my baby brother. When he knew I was heartbroken because the parliament didn't agree to change the law about the commoners marrying the crown prince or princess, he offered to take my place. I knew how unhappy he was on the spotlight, but he assured me he was okay and it was the best solution to it all"

"But it wasn't…"

"Of course it wasn't. Dad made all the arrangements because, since Edward spoke about his decision, Dad was on board, he said I was too radical and made rash decisions all the time and that Edward was level-headed and charismatic and he cared about the people. So, the abdication was complete and then a week later my 21-year-old little brother was getting crowned and everyone in the country was happy because he was going to be a great king. My Mom had objections because she thought – still does actually – that Edward was a little blinded by our protection and love to see the real in people's faces. But she agreed and… it was the worst decision ever…"

"When did it happen? When did you guys realized something was wrong with Edward?"

"It was a week or so after the coronation. We were having a meeting at the parliament and it got a little heated. Edward tried to raise his voice above the noise but it was too much, suddenly my nice little brother shouted at everyone to stop and the crowd went silent. I swear, you could hear a pin drop. I was so proud of him, until he announced the meeting was postponed until further notice. I thought it was because he was tired of hearing those old bats fight but I saw his face. He was drenched in sweat and pale… so, when he stood up and left the room, I followed"

I was so into the story that I was looking at Emmett's hands like they were the most interesting thing on the planet and then his face when I laugh bitterly.

"I'm glad I followed him but that image won't leave my head as long as I live. He was hunched against a wall trying to calm his breath but he couldn't breathe, I saw that. Seth was coming to us when Edward vomited all over him and started to fall. I managed to catch him before he hit the floor but his eyes were white and I was fucking petrified. I remember Seth taking charge and calling for help but…next thing I knew a paramedic was with me and asking to let go of my brother so they could help him"

"That must have been awful for you"

"You can't imagine how much, Bella. Mom didn't want to make a huge spectacle out of his health so, everything was made in secrecy but… when they gave us the diagnosis, my heart shattered. My hand broke too, by the way." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "I punched a wall. As I said, I was pretty out of it so, I don't even remember doing it. I remember the pain, though, especially when the doctor asked why did I do it and I only thought of answering that I wanted to feel pain, just like my brother"

I felt his pain too, I mean. He left everything he was raised to do in order to follow his heart and marry the girl he loved but his brother was suffering because of it. "I'm sorry I assumed anything, Emmett. I truly am"

"It's okay. I know a lot of people wonder that… even inside the palace. Dad even asked me a couple of time if it was worth it. And believe me, Bella, if I could reverse all this I would, but I can't and it's eating me inside…"

I could see it on his face… this was a situation when, incredibly enough, no one won anything at all…

* * *

After returning home – and finding Alice on the couch asleep drooling on the pillows – I grabbed a sandwich and went to my room to be able to research on my computer. I typed "Dilated cardiomyopathy" on the Google bar and when the results came up, I opened a few of them, Wikipedia being the first one… I blanched more and more as I read…

 _"_ _Dilated cardiomyopathy (DCM) is a condition in which the heart becomes enlarged and cannot pump blood effectively. Symptoms vary from none to feeling tired, leg swelling, and shortness of breath. It may also result in chest pain or fainting. Complications can include heart failure, heart valve disease, or an irregular heartbeat."_

 _"_ _Dilated cardiomyopathy (DCM) is the most common type, occurring mostly in adults 20 to 60. As the heart becomes weaker heart failure can occur. Common symptoms of heart failure include shortness of breath, fatigue and swelling of the ankles, feet, legs, abdomen and veins in the neck. Dilated cardiomyopathy also can lead to heart valve problems, arrhythmias (irregular heartbeats) and blood clots in the heart."_

I closed my laptop and stood up trying to get rid of the images that were taunting my imagination. Edward had a really serious, fatal disease and I wanted to help him so badly that I actually didn't know what to do… I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears fall on my hands. I wiped them away and vowed to myself to try to make his life as easy as I could, even if he had to be the prince and all those complications of his life, I would do my best to make his life happier and easy… starting tomorrow. So, I grabbed my laptop again and started to read every article about Edward I could find.

* * *

 **AN: *hides behind computer* Hi everyone. So, I managed to get this chapter out and, I'm really truly sorry I went silent for so long but... with everything that happened in my life, I wasn't in the mood for writing but... finally, my muse is back and I'm back here with this.**

 **This is not beta-ed so, any mistakes please let me know... if someone wants and can be a beta, or a pre-reader of this, it would be wonderful so, send me a PM!**

 **Hopefully, I'll be back with a schedule soon. I'm gonna go write some more, before my muse escapes again...**

 **See ya!  
AYEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**#5**

I had been working at the palace for a little bit more than a week. Alice was living with me and working at the fashion boutique in town designing and modifying dresses and clothes. It was her dream work.

It was also a week since I last saw and spoke to Edward… Prince Edward. Emmett had been my shadow this past week. Well, when he wasn't busy with state affairs or wedding details that needed his attention. He was funny and charismatic and set the rules straight so I could follow them without messing up. I was actually starting to get used to this.

Angela was a godsend too, because she helped me a lot, not only with my work and what I had to do for Edward, but also with my Spanish lessons and etiquette with the Royals. I haven't met another besides Edward and Emmett, but I didn't want to be a loser when – if – I got to. She was turning into a friend inside the palace. I was happy to have her on my side.

We were actually just outside my office right now and she was explaining to me the things she still had to pull off for the rehearsal dinner of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding.

"Can you imagine the amount of food I have to supervise? And the flowers too? Ms. Hale has such specific requests about the flower arrangements and the placements and how we're supposed to put everything together" she sighed "It gives me a headache"

"It's gonna be fine, Ang. Stop worrying so much…"

"You haven't met Miss Hale, right? She's very tough and completely different to Emmett's laidback ways. Really…"

"Maybe that's why he loves her, because she's the complete opposite of him. You're gonna rock this, Ang. You've been working here for a while now."

"As Prince Edward's assistant. I never thought I was gonna be in charge of this" her phone chimed and she looked at it and sighed. "I need to go. Prince Edward should be on a meeting with some members of the Parliament this afternoon and later go to one of the houses for abandoned children and I need to go over it this morning so we all know what to expect from it"

I smiled and hugged her "Go get it, Ang. If you need me I'll be here" She smiled and left the other way. I went into my office and went to open the curtains so I could enjoy the view. I saw Pickles running around the yard and I actually had missed the little ball of fur.

I left the papers and my iPad on the desk and I went to the yard and Pickles came to my side as soon as he saw me. I laughed and bent down to pet him. "Hi, you. I kind of missed you, ball of fur. What are you doing outside?" I saw a little orange ball lying around and gave it to Pickles and he took it and ran away. "Hey, come back"

I went after him and saw Edward lying on his back, reading a book. He was wearing jeans and a royal blue hoodie, he also had earphones on and didn't even look away from the book when Pickles left the ball on his side and nudged him with his paw. Then he lifted the ball and threw it to the other side but Pickles didn't move; so, Edward removed one of the earphones and looked at him.

"Go get it, Pickles. Go!"

"I think he's tired of running around the ball if his owner is relaxing on the shade." I said and he looked at me then. He looked good, at least not pale or with shadows under his eyes. He smiled at me then and went to get up but I stopped him with my hand.

" _Buenos días, Señorita Swan_ "

" _Buenos días, su Alteza_ " I replied and he smiled even more. _Angela was an angel, I'm telling you._

"Nice Spanish. You have been studying" he said and I blushed. "How has it been this past week? I'm sorry I haven't been around but there's so much going on… I tried to check with Emmett but he doesn't even know where his freaking head is most days… if it wasn't attached to his shoulders he would probably leave his room without it"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was being funny and it was kind of cute when he rambled about stuff. "Emmett loses his head and Rosalie will find it and kill him"

"Yeah, you're right about that. She's kind of scary to be around right now" we laughed together "You didn't answer my question, though"

"Well, it has been fun and a little challenging, I'm not gonna lie. I sent a couple of articles to the papers already and a request to the Parliament about not divulging anything about the Palace until me or the office gave clearance about it and it has been good…" he nodded and looked serious and I just wanted him to smile so "You should have seen me the first two days here, though. The first one I found the kitchen but couldn't, for the love of all that's holy, find my freaking office until one of the maids helped me" he snorted and I kept going _What? The kid was cute and I loved hearing him laugh! Sue me!_ "And the next day, I was talking on the phone and didn't remember my way… AGAIN, and I collided with one of the decorators putting stuff up for Emmett's wedding and smashed a vase with roses and stuff… I retreated to my office and left the mess to Emmett…" He laughed so hard, he was almost crying at this point "I heard Rosalie… I mean, Miss Hale wasn't amused at all… Emmett might share Pickles' home if she wants"

"You really found the kitchen?" he asked half laughing

"Yeah, but don't ask me to go again… because I would probably end in your parents' bedroom and embarrass myself further and get myself deported back to the States" I laughed and looked at him.

"You know. If Emmett isn't available you can come to me. I will help you"

"I know. I just… didn't want to bother you" I said because I was honestly worried the work he had to pull off this week was going to mess with his health more. "I just have to ask… are you okay?"

He sighed. He knew what I was asking… "I'm fine, Bella. I'm not delicate china"

"I'm not saying you are. But you're used to your brother helping you out with state affairs and stuff and now he has his head wrapped in tulle and ruffles and girly stuff and you're taking the realm…" I know his health was a touchy subject for everyone around here but I wanted him to trust me… more than wanted _Needed_ him to trust me.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm used to everyone babying me" he looked up and palmed the space beside him. I took a seat and looked at him again "It has been rough but at least I didn't pass out or puked on anyone's shoes yet. I mean, it wasn't so bad." I knew there was something more so I waited "Well… there was one meeting where I almost did. But even Mom agreed I wasn't ready for that meeting so…"

"Why?"

"It was with the Parliament's leading man, his name is Aro Volturi and he's like the worst kind of creeper you could find. He actually is a very intimidating man and one of the strongest people to go against me as Crowned Prince" he said almost in a whisper and looked around himself.

"We can talk in my office if you like." I offered and he nodded, whistling for Pickles to come.

Seth and a guy I haven't met yet appeared out of nowhere and the guy took the puppy with him. "Hey, Bella. If I asked you to go tell Shelly the cook to make me some muffins, you could, right? Since you found the kitchens so easily"

"Shut up, you jerk. I didn't know you were close enough to listen"

"I can't let Little Miss Sunshine here out of my sight. The king would behead me"

"That shit still happens?" I asked Edward this time and he laughed "Seriously?"

"No. My Dad said that, if I escaped from Seth or any of my security team again and they didn't know it, he would find a way though" he snorted again "By the way, this is Garrett, my other bodyguard."

"Or babysitter, whatever suits you" Garrett said while shaking my hand "I'm gonna go take Pickles to his house and Seth will stay around here"

"Why doesn't Seth take Pickles? He annoys too much" I wondered and Edward laughed while looking at him.

"I love you too, American Pie. I'm the leader of the Prince's bodyguards so; it's my job and responsibility to ensure his safety at any moment…"

"…and to shut your mouth when you're being annoying as hell and giving said Prince a headache. Besides, Pickles doesn't even like you" Edward interrupted him with a smirk. "Let's go to your office, Bella. I want you to know about Aro before I have to leave to meet the parliament again" Seth started to follow us and Edward stopped him "I thought you wanted some muffins, go get them"

"What part of 'I have to follow you everywhere' you don't get, Your Highn _ass_?"

"The part where I don't want you to and I'll actually get you arrested, Body _tart"_ Seth started to protest and Edward stopped him again "Just take a break and I'll make sure to let you know when I'm ready to leave for Parliament so you can be my shadow again, okay?"

He left Seth with no time for argument and led me to my office. I sat on the couch and made him sit beside me "So, what's the matter with this Aro person?"

"He was elected leader of the Parliament for the third time in a row. He's that popular with the people. He has a lot of power and respect. He was the leader of the opposition about me getting the crown from my brother"

"Why?" He looked at me then "Why is he so opposed to you being King one day?"

"He said I was too young, naïve and didn't know the ways of the world and the kingdom"

"You are young but that doesn't mean you're not prepared"

"I'm not that young… besides, those were his objections before I got sick, so imagine his statements now" he started to pace in front of me and suddenly stopped and looked at me "How old are you?"

"I'm 29… so; I'm four years older than you, Mister"

"Actually, right now it's more like 5 years…"

"No, I read everywhere that you're 25…Even if Zafrina said…"

"No, I'm about to turn 25 in a month… everyone confuses my birthday with Emmett's"

"That's so… sad" I said and actually meant it. How could everyone confuse and basically forget his birthday?

"It's okay. I don't like to have the spotlight on me anyway." He shrugged and then looked at me "Aro constantly reminds me that I have no experience and should never be able to have the crown. He puts the parliament against me and my family because of it"

"And you still have to get to meetings with this guy?"

"Yeah, because we need the approval of the parliament to pass laws and start several projects around the country. And Aro has made sure that every law or project I suggest gets kicked to the curb"

"Really? Without taking them into consideration?" he nodded and I wanted to kick that guy even if I didn't really know him at all "What a jerk!"

"Tell me about it. I gave every minute of my time to a project for orphaned kids because I wanted to give them a really cool and safe place to stay. Where they didn't have to worry about not being cozy or warm, you know?" I nodded, it sounded simple and a really good project "And even if Aro knew that it was a good idea, he shot it down because there were more urgent matters to attend"

"Damn it. You couldn't make it happen"

"Yeah… I did only what I could with Emmett's support. Jasper – Rosalie's brother – has been helping me with that too. But it would have been amazing if I had the Parliament's support. Emmett even tried but, since everyone knew it was my idea, it wasn't passed"

I was angry. I mean, from what I was hearing, Edward was trying to be a good prince and make some really cool stuff around his country to ensure the safety and happiness of the people and there was some jerk basically ruining every step of the way for him. But suddenly I had a really cool idea.

"You ARE the Crowned Prince anyway, right?" I said with a smirk

"Last I checked, yes"

"Then why should you let Aro undermine you? You should have more authority than him"

"Yeah, I should. But he doesn't take me seriously. No one does anymore" he said slouching down on my chair.

"Let's remedy that, then. You should take the realms. Literally, Edward. Don't let anyone put you down. It's like with bullies at school"

"Emmett used to shoo the bullies away from me"

"And what happened when Emmett left for college?"

"Emmett asked me to fight back so I did"

"Then do it again!" He looked at me and he looked so lost "I'm asking you this time: Don't let Aro or any of those pricky aristocrats put you down. Don't let them" He stared at my eyes and I took his hands in mine. I know I probably shouldn't have done that but he was so close and I really wanted to.

"What if I try and then I puke on their shoes?"

"They deserve that and more, so what? They have money to buy more, I'm sure" he laughed softly and looked my way again.

"Thanks, Bella"

Seth decided that moment was perfect to interrupt. "Sorry to bother you, Little Miss Sunshine but Emmett just arrived and said you should be in the Parliament's offices in about 20 minutes"

Edward checked his watch and cursed softly in Spanish. _What? If you're learning languages that's the first thing you learn! Trust me!_ "He's right. I have to go" He got up from the sofa and started to get away when he abruptly stopped at the door "Would you come with us? To the meeting?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am. You should see one of these first hand and I want to be there when you do so… why not?"

"If you are sure…" I was actually excited. I wanted to know more about them and the work they do.

"Absolutely…"

"Then I'm in. Just don't let me alone with this Aro character because I might get deported to the States anyway…"

He smiled and said "I'll come pick you up in 10 minutes then"

ùïù

I was almost jumping out of my skin when I heard them on the hallway. Emmett was with him this time and they almost looked like regular 20-something dudes. Except of course that regular people don't use so many bodyguards every minute.

Emmett was wearing a dark suit with a champagne shirt. Edward, on the other hand, was wearing dark jeans, a royal blue dress shirt and a waistcoat as dark as his jeans. They both smiled at me and I gave them a smile back. Seth on the other hand, I wanted to smack him silly…

"Hey, American Pie! You got some makeup! I hope you didn't get all pampered for me!"

"For you? Please! As if… I have bad moments, but I sure as hell don't have bad taste"

Edward and Emmett laughed at Seth. He, smiling, put a hand over his heart like I had killed his puppy.

"You wounded me, American Pie. Seriously!"

"Okay, enough. We need to get going" said Edward with a smile, and then he turned and punched Seth in the shoulder "And stop it with that stupid nickname. That movie wasn't that cool anyway"

"Okay, Edward. Take that back, now! Or I'll take your membership for Seth's friends' club away right now"

"Shut it, right now. Or I'll seriously leave you here and tell my parents I can't stand you any longer"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Edward smirked and then said to me "I was going to ask you if you wanted to take your driver today"

"Why?"

"Because after parliament I have to go to a meeting with the head of one of the orphanages here and Emmett has wedding stuff to do" he made a face "I don't know and I don't even want to know what it is"

"That's my Best Man, ladies and gentlemen" added Emmett from my other side while sliding an arm around my shoulders "You're welcome to join me at the wedding stuff, as my little brother so eloquently put it"

"Tulle and ruffles and bouquets and such?" I shuddered "Did you forget I used to write about weddings in Washington? I don't want to be involved in one that isn't mine… sorry"

"It's okay. But that means you have to bring Newton then"

As soon as Emmett said it I shuddered again. Every time I had to use Mr. Newton's car he made comments about my appearance and my clothing and how good I looked and such. I didn't want to spend more time with him than necessary.

"I have my car…" I started to say but then and idea popped on my head "But actually, can I come with you to the rest of your meetings today?" I asked Edward and he raised an eyebrow "I mean, I have to make you guys look good, that's my job. I know what Emmett's does but I haven't had the opportunity to…"

"You should…" Edward interrupted me and then blushed "Come with me, I mean. You're right. I was sick most of the week so Emmett did most of my job so now I have to step up. You're more than welcome to come with me, Bella"

I smiled so big my cheeks hurt but I was happy. Edward led the way to the cars and I noticed there was no limo today. Seth got in the front and I rode in the back with Edward. Emmett and his bodyguards went on a different car this time.

We arrived at the Parliament and the guards led us to an office with very expensive-looking stuff all around. I had to admit the view was awesome and I was kind of envious of that but then I thought not everyone had an office inside the Royal Palace and stopped. There was a round table and we all took seats around it and waited.

We didn't have to wait long though. An older man entered with a vicious smile and dark eyes. He eyed Edward briefly and then shook his hand. Then went to Emmett like they were the best of friends.

"Princes! What a tremendous placer! I didn't know if I would get to see you before the rehearsal dinner, your Highness" he said talking to Emmett. Edward took a seat and I followed, kind of annoyed at this guy already and it hadn't been even a minute.

"Aro. I'm just accompanying my brother today. That's all."

"Oh, I'm glad you're here anyway" he then turned to Edward and bowed his head slightly "Your highness" I don't know if it was just me but his tone held a slight mockery to his statement. Edward said and did nothing and then the guy turned to me "And this young lady…"

"She's Isabella Swan. She's the Head of Press Releases and Announcements at the Royal Palace now" Emmett announced and I blinked _I had a title? REALLY? HUH!_

"A pleasure to meet you, then. I'm sure we'll see each other very often" _I hope not, you creepy weirdo!_ I just nodded to him, noticing Edward didn't say anything yet and I was wondering if he was okay when I saw that he was clenching his fists on his lap. "Let's begin, shall we?" he sat across from us and opened a folder "I was checking into this project you brought me and, I think it's such a nice project and everything but…" he clicked his teeth "I don't think this is the appropriate time to start something as big as this"

Edward didn't say anything and I was beginning to worry, so I put one of my hands over his and tugged at it so it would come loose from the fist. Emmett looked at his brother and then looked at Aro "Mr. Volturi, what my brother is asking…"

"Is amazing and a wonderful project for our unprotected youth, I know" he interrupted Emmett and I wanted to smack him even more "But the time frame is highly unpredictable and right now I think we have more pressing matters…"

"Which are?" it was the first time since we entered the building that Edward spoke out loud and Aro seemed to take notice of this but ignored him and continued talking to Emmett.

"With the Royal Wedding and the Queen's Ball, we have enough in our plates besides the opening of the schools your family suggested. I'm sure your brother understands…"

Edward looked at me and I smiled sensing he was getting tired of this asshole as much as I was. He took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm right here." Aro looked at him with a smile mocking smirk on his face and was about to retort but Edward didn't give him a chance "And I'm speaking so you'll listen to me now. I understand if there are more critical matters to attend but to stop the construction of the new orphanage just because we have Emmett's wedding and my mother's ball is just insane"

"Your Highness…"

"I'm not finished!" Edward said with authority without raising his voice "I'm tired of putting the royals' and aristocrats' desires and wishes first… I will consult with my father about this and I'm not taking a no for an answer. Even if I have to present it at the parliament myself." I saw Emmett's face and he looked amazed and proud _Hell! I was proud!_ Edward turned to look at his brother and then my face before returning to Aro's "And you'll NEVER speak about me as if I'm not in the room ever again or as if I'm some petulant child…"

"I was just stating things with your brother…" Emmett relaxed on his chair and Edward fumed…

"But you don't answer to my brother anymore. I AM the Crowned Prince. You will answer to me. I'm the authority figure now, and you'll respect me. Understood?"

"Clearly, your Highness" Aro said with a scowl before standing up and bowing slightly "I'll make sure to take your proposal to the rest of the parliament again and see what I can do"

"You make sure you do that…" was all that Edward replied before Aro left the same way he came.

As soon as he was out of the office, Edward dropped into the chair and closed his eyes. I was kind of worried now. I mean, what he did with that asshole Aro was freaking awesome but I was considering his health here.

"Okay, little brother… that was fucking AMAZING!" said Emmett jumping from his seat and laughing his ass off "Did you actually see his face? He couldn't believe you were actually screaming at him"

Edward smiled and opened one eye to look at his brother "Did I just do that?"

"You totally did. And I'm so telling Mom all about it when we get to the palace" Emmett stated while lightly punching his brother on the shoulder "You're okay, though. Right?"

"Yeah… I guess"

One of the guards with Emmett said then "Your Highness, Miss Hale is waiting for you and we must hurry now to meet her on time"

"You're right, Paul. I know" He looked at his brother and smiled "You are okay and I'm so proud of you, little brother"

When he left, the office was in complete silence. Not even Seth behind us was making any noise besides breathing. I was feeling a little out of place and couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME" Seth laughed and I backtracked "I mean, that was some way of managing Mr. Volturi"

"I liked how you said it earlier" Seth added and I looked at him with all the anger I could muster "Sorry"

"I just remembered what you said in your office, Bella. That I have more power and… yeah"

"You did it. You shut him up and made him see you" I took his hand again and looked at him in the eye "As Emmett said, I'm proud too! You totally rocked it. And without puking on his shoes!"

Edward laughed quietly and squeezed my hand back… _And the day wasn't even over yet!_

ùïù

 **Hello, everyone. Yep, I'm alive after all. And since this is my month (My birthday is on the 17th) I'm gonna update. Expect more from this soon since my muse is back.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **AYEN!**


End file.
